1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods for data communication in broadband networks, and particularly to a method for promptly redialing a broadband access server.
2. Description of Related Art
The technical specification of the Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE) has been defined by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) in 1998. It employs the Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) to implement a faster, more reliable and more convenient Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) broadband access and combines the existing broadband access servers with the local Ethernet. The hardware requirement for a user terminal is considered, thereby enhancing the overall performance of an ADSL broadband access. As a result, the PPPoE specification has received wide support and has been a preferred broadband access mode for broadband access operators.
However, under an authentication mode of the specification of the PPPoE, the user cannot promptly redial into the broadband access server when the connection has been abnormally terminated. When the connection has been abnormally terminated, the user needs to wait several minutes prior to dialing into the broadband access server again. The aforementioned is an inconvenience to users that the operators desire to solve.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for promptly redialing a broadband access server.